In LIKE With You
by Olga-Bonhilda Maria-Belle
Summary: A series of Roy/Al drabbles, inspired by Jade Pen's "Now We Are Together". Obviously Roy/Al. Hints will come up later of other pairings. Rating may change; most likely not. DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA no suing me!
1. I Confessing

I don't own FullMetal…I wish I did…but I don't.

**Theme: **Fluff

**Word Count**: 286

**Rating**: G

Al_knew_ what he was doing was an idiotic move. He _knew _Ed, who had recently found his way back, thanks to help from his brother, was going to be very, very agitated. He also knew that he _could_ receive an answer other than what he was hoping for but some other force was guiding him down that hall and straight to Brigadier-General Mustang's office and he was determined to tell him something very important.

Taking a deep breath, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the door to the office. There was a shuffling of papers being moved about and the sound of scrambling. "Come in…" called the man. Al opened the door to see a half-awake Roy pretending he was doing his paperwork all along. "Oh, it's you…" he said in relief. "I thought you were Colonel Hawkeye…" he admitted. Al laughed nervously in response as the man across the room studied him from behind his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with, Alphonse?" he asked, arching an eyebrow curiously. It was usual for Al to drop in at HQ to see Edward, being apart from each other was hard for the two so he allowed it, knowing Al was not going to hinder his work but actually _help_ Ed perform at his best.

The teen swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths before attempting to get what he wanted to say out. "I-I…" he began. Mustering up every ounce of courage and the strongest of his feelings he stated clearly and bluntly, "I like you, Mr. Mustang. I like you _a lot_!"

With that, he fled, leaving a very confused Brigadier-General behind.


	2. II Musings

**Theme**: General

**Word Count**: 188

**Rating**: PG

He sat behind his desk. It had been some time already and there he sat, staring blankly at the open door that Al had escaped out of. What on _Earth_ had just happened? _Surely_ Al was jesting. He could not see the honey-blonde saying such a thing. "He _is _eighteen…" Roy murmured, reminding himself. Al merely _looked _fourteen.

"But that doesn't change _anything_!" he reassured himself, glancing back down at his paperwork. "It would be completely inappropriate."

"Who are you speaking to, Sir?" Riza Hawkeye asked, cleaning her gun as she entered the office and sat down at her little desk Roy had appropriated for her.

"No one in particular." He said back serenely. "Just another confession." He told her, waving his hand has if simply waving it off. Riza smiled a little, in an approving manner. After all, she didn't want to give up her favorite Brigadier-General to _anyone_ even if she had yet to confess to him, herself.

They went on in perfectly comfortable silence, just _working_ until a certain honey-blonde teen's brother entered the room in a fit of rage…


	3. III Brawling

**Theme:** General/Family

**Word Count: **213

**Rating**: G

Roy glanced up from his paperwork calmly, a serious look on his face, though it was a bit of a challenge to not quirk a smirk or keep his voice from showing any emotion. "I'm sorry, FullMetal. That's confidential information. If you want to know the answer, you'll have to ask Alphonse directly."

"He shot out of here so fast I didn't get a _chance_! He looked _upset_!" Ed insisted, he had an angry look in his eyes but his voice was full of worry for his younger brother. "_Tell_ me! What did you do to him!?"

"Edward, calm down." Riza ordered.

"But--."

"Brigadier-General Mustang obviously doesn't wish to discuss the matter so you shouldn't push it." She reasoned. Roy put up a hand and shook his head at her, and she backed down from her defensive position.

"I can _assure_you, I said not one word the entire time he spoke with me other than 'Hello,'." He replied confidently.

"If you're lying…" Ed muttered, "I'll see that you need an eye patch for your _other_ eye, too!" he growled. Roy said nothing but nodded, giving his word. Ed sighed. "Permission to leave work early, Sir? I want to see how he is…" Ed mumbled finally.

"Permission granted."


	4. IV Denying

**Theme **Romance

**Word Count** 223

**Rating **PG

There was _no _way on Earth that Al would _ever _show his face at Headquarters ever again! None! Not even his own _brother _could make him go back to that place and face Roy Mustang. As if on cue Edward was knocking on his bed room door. "Come in…" he mumbled.

"About work…"Ed began. "What happened?"

"Nothing much. I just said something very, very stupid." He replied, quietly.

"Something _stupid_? I can't see it…" Ed replied. "If you said something that caused that much of a reaction it must've been something that was true but you were just embarrassed about…wait a minute…" Ed had that look in his eye. "What did you say?"

"Ah, nothing much, Brother! Don't worry!" Al said hurriedly.

XxxxX

"Sir…?" Riza's unusually hesitant voice came. "Was is _Alphonse_ who…_confessed_?" she asked.

The dark-eyed man glanced over at her, smirking as if it was something funny. "Of course not, Hawkeye." He replied. "You shouldn't worry yourself about such trivial matters." He suggested. "If I knew any better I'd say you were _jealous_ of the boy."

Riza gritted her teeth. "No, _Sir_." She muttered. _Don't shoot him…Don't shoot him!_

Roy smirked. She was so obvious. As he glanced back at his paperwork he sighed quietly. He wasn't able to think of anything else. He'd never tried dating an_Elric _before…


	5. V Starting

**Theme **Romance

**Word Count **287

**Rating **G

How this was brought about, Roy would never know. He was standing outside the window in the middle of the night with a bouquet in one hand and a handful of pebbles in the other. He hadn't done this since he was a young boy of about sixteen or so…sneaking into a girl's room in the middle of the night when her daddy was asleep. He found himself wondering whether or not Al would be like those girls—he highly doubted it but he couldn't be sure. After all, he wasn't sure if he only knew one side of the kid! He drew his arm back and threw the rocks at the window lightly. The tapping would _have _to wake him!

XxxxX

"Ngh…what is it, Brother…?" Al mumbled sleepily. He opened an eye to see it wasn't his brother waking him up from the door but it was something at the window. He pulled himself out of bed, dawned in his night shirt and boxers and peered out the window. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…he pinched himself at least four times before he believed it. He peered out the window, "Mr. Mustang…is that _you_?" he asked, embarrassed and very self-conscious. 

XxxxX

"Just Roy." He replied, smirking at him. "Call me, Roy, Al." he replied. He hoisted himself up into the tree by the window and signaled for Al to back up so he could jump inside. After he was out of the way he dove inside, he must've looked ridiculous…after all, being nineteen years older that Al, he wasn't in the same physical shape as he once had been but it was a start to try.


	6. VI Bickering

Theme Romance/Action

**Theme **Romance/Action

**Word Count **371

**Rating **PG

Edward Elric was NOT pleased at all. He was _not _happy to see an uninvited guest in his apartment. In his brother's room. In his brother's _bed_ with his little brother to boot! "No." he said simply. He shook his head disapprovingly a scowl on his face, this would _not_ do. This was _not _suitable. "_Absolutely _not." He said firmly.

"Nothing happened, Brother! We were just _sleeping_!" Al said in Roy's defense. "See?" he gestured to his still pajama-clothed body. "See? Nothing to see here!" His face was red with embarrassment but there was no other way to convince the blonde.

"No! It's not just that it's the fact that it's _Roy_! It's the fact that you didn't tell me you were _this way_!" he gestured to Al and Roy's being together. "That's a _big _problem."

Roy opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word in edgewise, Edward shot off like a bottle-rocket.

"And I don't want to hear what _you _have to say, you brother-snatching, best-friend's parents killing, _dog_!" he sneered.

"_What_?!" Roy sat up, glaring challengingly. "I could fire you right now, Edward and not feel the _least _bit guilty!" he reminded.

"Go ahead! I can find work elsewhere! I don't care!"

"_I _care!" Al shouted finally. "You two need to get _over _it! I can't _stand _this!" He pointed Ed, "You watch what you're saying! And you!" he pointed to Roy, "You _did _technically barge in here." He pointed out. "So, be respectful…don't threaten to make him lose his job and Ed, stop digging up the _past_. I can choose who I like _myself_." He said. With that said, he got out of bed and stalked out of the room, leaving the two others confused and angry as ever at each other.

But compared to the wrath they _knew _Al could and _would _dish up, their anger wasn't worth it.

"I don't _like _it but it's up to _Al_."

"_Yes_." Mustang agreed, smirking triumphantly. "It is. And I won't let him go, so stop freaking out."

"That's _why_ I am…how can I trust him in the hands of the Brigadier-General, love or no love?"


	7. VII Dealing

Woot! I finally am home and therefore can type! : I was on vaca for two weeks and then after/before then, I was working and the like! : Guess what! I have a license! Okay! Onward with the chapter! Haha!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al dished out the breakfast he'd just prepared: a typical Western meal; bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice. Satisfied with his work, he sat down at the table and clapped his hands together, ignoring his hostile table guests, Edward and Roy.

"Itadakimasu!" With that said, he dug in pleasantly.

After an epic stare down that gave "if looks could kill" a whole new meaning, Ed sighed and began to eat. It took Roy another five or ten seconds before he, too, caved in and began to eat the delicious meal his young lover had prepared. It was going to be a long weekend with the Elrics, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing…

"Oishii!!" Ed exclaimed in delight at the food. "Al, why don't you make this more often?" he asked, clearly excited about the food, but there was a glint in his eye suggesting he wanted to best Roy.

"It's only natural. Al has that special touch…the Midas touch, if you will. Everything he touches is good, just like everything Midas touched became gold." He said with a smirk playing across his startlingly handsome face.

Al blushed a little at this, smiling at them both. "Well, it's not really much s--."

"But Midas was greedy and vain." Ed interjected. "He turned his own daughter to gold by mistake and in the end didn't he himself become gold?"

"Yes, but Al is obviously not vain or greedy or selfish." Roy replied, trying to keep his cool. "Al is everything that is good."

"Then why compare him to such a tyrant? I suppose you can't help it, though, seeing as you _are _one!"

"What?!" Roy half rose from his seat before Al promptly snagged both of them by their ears and forced their heads down against the table with a lovely bang, their heads winding up in their food.

Al rose from his seat, still smiling, "There. See, you two, breakfast can be so much fun when you're not always arguing!" he said cheerfully.

Roy and Ed exchanged glances. They looked ridiculous…Maybe after a face washing, they'd try to get along better..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There we go! R&R please! Sorry if it was a suck-y chapter!!


	8. VIII Planning

Wow…so it's been literally _years_. Sincerest apologies if you're still reading! I promise to post a lot!

**Theme **Romance (Fluff)

**Word Count **421

**Rating **PG

* * *

"A date?" The strawberry blonde blinked innocently at the military man. Roy simply smiled back, quirking a curious eyebrow. The smile must have been contagious for a grin broke out on Alphonse Elric's face and he thought he could kiss Mustang right there! Of course, a thought like that caused his face to turn tomato red in record time!

"What's the matter?" The man inquired with an amused glance, "Cat got your tongue?" He asked leaning forward to examine the young Elric's complexion.

"N-nothing!" He dodged, sidestepping and pivoting his way out of being with his back to the wall. "So, where were you thinking of going?" Al asked as he rearranged the flowers from Roy in a little vase absently.

The man leaned against the window sill in his room casually as he considered the question. "I was thinking something simple. Like a picnic, maybe," He suggested.

"A picnic? In Central? _Where_ exactly can we do that, Roy?" The strawberry blonde enquired curiously. Central wasn't really known for having scenic views or parks nor was it known for being a very private place. It was always bustling with life and people, nothing was really hidden. It wasn't that Alphonse was ashamed of his new budding romance, he was just a little hesitant to do something as revolutionary(1) as go out on a public date with another man—scratch that, with the _Brigadier General_.

"Well, perhaps we could take a drive out to somewhere a little more scenic?" He suggested. "I was thinking I could show you my secret place."

"Secret place?" It was hard to imagine Roy had a secret place, though, it made sense with the trials they'd all suffered in the past couple of years. There were great pains suffered to get rid of Dante and her homunculi. There were horrible pains in retrieving Edward. Roy had suffered so much for the sake of the Elric brothers.

Roy messed up Al's hair affectionately. "Everyone has to have a place where they can relax and recollect themselves, don't they?" He asked innocently. It was almost _too_ innocent. Al wasn't sure what exactly was planned for the weekend but he thought that maybe, perhaps, it wasn't all so innocent after all.

* * *

(1) Keep in mind, the time period in Shambala is equivalent to World War II or the 1940's in our world. Being homosexual was something still extremely discriminated against.


End file.
